Doc Brown
Doc Brown battled the Doctor in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown, Ph.D., is an eccentric scientist and inventor from the Back to the Future trilogy who was portrayed by actor Christopher Lloyd in the movies. He lives in the town of Hill Valley, and built the first time machine out of a DeLorean sports car, in which he travels a few times to the past and the future with his younger friend Marty McFly, portrayed by Michael J. Fox. Later, in 1885, he marries a woman named Clara Clayton, and they have two kids named Jules and Verne. He later returns to 1985, before departing with his family for an unspecified point in time. In popular culture, he is perhaps most famous for his catchphrase, "Great Scott!" ERBoH Bio Great Scott! There's no time to explain! It's me, Emmett "Doc" Brown from the Back to the Future trilogy! If anything around here sparks or gets a bit explode-y… that's normal for my inventions. I'm a scientist/inventor and I travel through time in a non-traditional time machine – a Delorean sports car powered by 1.21 giga-watts of energy flowing through a flux-capacitor! Egads! Those screaming guitar riffs you hear are just Marty – the precocious teenager that I've hired to work as my purely platonic lab-assistant and aid me in my incredibly dangerous adventures in time! Oh no! It's the Libyans!!! They're here to settle the score after I lied about making them a bomb. Let's get out of here! I bet you're asking where we can run to… but I think the better question is WHEN can we run to?! The answer is THE FUTURE! Lyrics [Note: Doc Brown is in gray, while the Dalek and Marty McFly are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Great Scott! You're great…not! I spit it hot, And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts! I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be, But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex! I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate! Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! EXTERMINATE! 'Verse 2:' Nobody calls me chicken! This is between us, Scarfy! Don't try to out-rhyme me! You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time-limey! I'll use your port-o-potty time machine as my latrine! You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! Trivia *Brown was mentioned in Michael J. Fox vs Chucky by Michael J. Fox, the actor who portrays Marty McFly in the Back to the Future films. *When the Tenth Doctor calls him "a wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache," this could be referring to a number of things: **Zach Sherwin, the actor who portrayed Albert Einstein in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, also portrayed Brown. **According to Robert Zemeckis, director of the Back to the Future trilogy, Brown's appearance is based on Einstein. **Brown owns a dog named Einstein, as he is a fan of Einstein himself. *He is the second/third fictional rapper associated with time-travel, after Captain Kirk and alongside the Doctor. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Zach Sherwin